


Moving On

by Under_supernatural_94



Series: There You'll Be [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Connection to the Pearl Harbor song, F/M, Next part of the story, Reader gets nightmares about bucky, Secret Superpower, Steve and Reader get closer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_supernatural_94/pseuds/Under_supernatural_94
Summary: The reader as been awoken and reunited with Steve. They survive the events of the Avengers and try to get used to the 21st century. Just when they were getting used to their new world it gets turned upside down by the return of a ghost. The stories follow the Captian and Lt America through the events of The Winter Soldier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Guys, I am starting to think about the next part of the series! My semester is coming to a close for winter break and how better to spend the break writing stories through Winter Solider. I hope you guys are excited about the upcoming chapters and know that I will be posting the first one within a few weeks!

“Bucky, we are going to get in trouble!” 

“Nah everyone is asleep and besides this might be the only chance to be alone before I go with Steve and the mission,” Bucky replied slightly out of breath. 

You both have been walking away from the base into the forest. Bucky had grabbed you from your tent and begged you to follow him the exact spot where he proposed. It was a clearing near a river and once Bucky and you arrived, you saw a blanket set out right on the bank. It was one of the best nights of your life and it strengthens the bond between yourself and Bucky. You couldn’t wait to start the rest of your lives together after the war was over. 

The picture blurred and the scene shifted from the lake to you standing over Bucky’s gravestone. His family thought that it would give them and you some closer.

“Oh, Bucky we were supposed to get married, have a few children and grow old together.” You say through your tears. 

“Now I don’t know what to do. You were my rock and now I feel like I am just floating through my life. I wish I could see you one last time.” 

“You could have saved me.” You hear a voice, you spin around and stop dead in your tracks. 

You locked eyes with the man you loved, the man you thought was gone forever. 

“You could have saved me. You could have come and found me!” the ghost of Bucky sternly restated. 

“Bucky.” You whispered out 

“Y/N you could have saved me but you didn’t even try. You just went on with your life without a second thought!” Bucky starts screaming at you. 

“Bucky I am so sorry! I haven’t been able to think about anything other than you since the accident!” you just started crying. You run to Bucky and pushes you aside. You fall to the ground and stared up at him. 

“Bucky please just listen to me and forgive me. I am so sorry I wanted to out to find you but hydra needed to be taken out!” 

Bucky kneels, gets right up to your face, and stares straight into your soul. 

“Y/N you left me to freeze at the bottom of a mountain. I will never forgive you.” he stands up and glares down at you in disgust. Bucky then walks away leaving you in a heap next to the grave stone. You try to get up and follow him but you can’t. You are stuck to the floor screaming out for Bucky to come back. You cry out for what seemed like forever, and during your screams you hear Steve’s voice. 

“Y/N. Y/N wake up.” 

“Steve?” Your eyes snap open. You groan and stretch. You feel like you were the one that fell off the cliff. That thought sent a shiver down your spine and your head into your hands. 

Another nightmare?” Steve inquired

“yeah. They just keep getting worse. Ugh, I figured that I could have moved on. It’s been over seventy years for fuck's sake! 

“Language Y/N!” Steve said in his big brother voice. 

“Sorry, Steve picked it up from a movie.” 

“Hey, I know it is rough but we will get through this. I know what always clears our heads. How about a run?” 

You look over at your alarm clock and it read an ungodly hour. You groan but running with Steve always clears your head. Steve leaves for you to get ready and you stretch away from the lingering thoughts of your nightmare. You and Steve begin your run. You past another jogger along the mall in Washington DC. 

“On your left!” you huff out as you and Steve pass. A few minutes later you past the same jogger this time Steve saying on “On your left!” 

“On my left got it.” Was all his response. This went on for another 30 minutes on the last lap the jogger tried to keep up your pace. He had no chance of catching Steve or you thanks to the super serum. 

“Need a medic?” you jab as you walk up to the jogger catching his breath under a tree. 

“I need a new set of lungs. Guys you just ran, like, 13 miles in 30 minutes.” He laughs out. 

You and Steve looked at yourself and smiled.

“I guess we got a late start!” he said 

“Really you should be ashamed of yourself. You two should take another lap.” He turns his head to the side and looks back at the two of you “did you take it? I assumed you just took it.” 

You look down to see a symbol on the man’s sweatshirt and it peaked your interest. 

“What unit are you with?” you inquired. 

“58th Pararescue. Now I am working down at the VA. Sam Wilson.” He extends his hand while Steve helps him up. 

“Steve Rodgers and Y/N L/N” 

“Yeah I kind of put that together.” He bends over still trying to catch his breath. “It must have freaked the two of you out, coming home after the whole defrosting thing.” 

“It takes some getting used to. It’s good to meet you, Sam.” You state as Steve and you begin to turn away to go back to your apartment. 

“It’s your bed, right?”

Steve turns “What’s that?”

“It’s your bed it’s too soft. Over there I slept on the ground and used rocks for pillows like a caveman. Now I’m home, lying in my bed and it’s like….” 

“A marshmallow. Feel like I am going to sink into the floor. How Long?” Steve asks?

“Two tours. You guys must miss the good old days huh?”

You both just shrug. “Well, it’s not all bad.” Steve began “Foods a lot better, we used to boil everything.”

“No polio is good.” You chimed in. “And the internet is so helpful, we have been using that to catch up.”

Sam thinks of your responses and suggests, Steve pulls out the notebook that the two of you keep of all the important pop culture and culture events they need to catch up on. 

Steve’s and Your phone ring revealing a message from Natasha. 

“Well, Sam duty calls thanks for the run,” Steve states

“If that is what you call running.” You joke 

“Oh, that’s how it is?” he replied. 

“Yeah, that’s how it is.”

“If you two ever want to come down to the VA and make me look good in front of the girl at the front desk just let me know.”

“Hey, guys any of you know where the Smithsonian is? I am here to pick up a couple of fossils. 

“That’s hilarious Nat.” you say as you climb into the back of the car.   
Sam and Natasha exchange keys then you zoom off towards SHIELD headquarters to get ready for the mission. 

On the way to the mission, you thought back to the recent nightmare. It all felt so real and it shook you down to your core. You try to listen to the mission but you couldn’t focus. Steve tells you your job and you leave to get ready. You overhear Natasha talking to Steve about going on a date. Other than Steve, she was the closest friend you had. Steve gives you the signal and you start towards the lowering platform. Steve says a closing remark to Natasha and the two of you jump out the jet. Racing towards the approaching water.


	2. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Steve go on the mission to the Lumarian star, learn some shocking things.

You and Steve crash into the dark waters and swim up next to the ship. Due to the serum and your protective suit the icy water had little effect on you making the climb up ship a piece of cake. You and Steve split up to clear the ship of the pirates. They are no match for your skills, so you quickly take out the pirates that you see and heat to meet up with Steve. When you meet up with him you see one of the soldiers point his gun up to Steve’s head. You take out your whip and strike at the gun. It drops to the floor and the unsuspecting guy turns around straight into your fist, going out cold. 

“Thanks” Steve says. You both turn to see the tac squad parachuting down 

“Yeah you seem pretty helpless without me.” You joked back. 

Once everyone landed they broke up into their teams. You and Steve walk with Nat. 

“What about the nurse who lives across the hall from you guys?”

“Yeah Steve she seems nice.”

“Nat, secure the engine room then find me a date. He replies back 

“I am multi-tasking.” She states as she jumps over the edge to head to the engine room. 

“You know Y/n, she is just as bad as you are. And why doesn’t she try and find you a date?” he asks 

“Because I have already told her that I will look when I am ready.

“and she agreed with that?”

“Yes, because I am a woman!” you state as you run ahead knocking out more soldiers and scaling the decks to place the hearing device by Bartoc.   
You and Steve keep taking out people while the strike team gets into position. You hear the mark as the two of you scope out the deck. 

“Natasha, what’s your status.” Steve asks into the coms. He waits a few seconds and asks again. 

“Hold on a second” Natasha respond sounding like she was in the middle of a fight. 

After a few minutes she called saying that the engine room was secure. 

“On my mark. Three…. Two… One….” Steve commands the team to engage the targets and free the hostages. Once they were secure you here rumlow come through the coms. 

“Moving hostages to extraction point. Natasha missed the redevue point.” 

“Keep moving toward extraction and I will find her. Y/n meet up with the team and help them get the hostages save.”

“10/4 Cap” you say as you sprint towards the team. The next time you saw Steve and Natasha was when they met on the jet. They looked terrible and Steve looked angry. You give 

Natasha a look and she just shakes her head. You move to Steve who wanted to get as far away as possible from Nat. 

“Steve what is wrong?” You ask when you reach him. 

“She jeopardized the mission because she had a mission of her own.”

“What?” you said, surprised at the comment. 

“Yes, she was in the control room securing shield data files. Then while I was distracted with her Bartoc through a grenade and escaped during the blast. 

“Damn it!” you say angrily. “Why is no one in this century honest anymore!” 

“I know I am going to talk to Fury about this when we get back.”

“I am coming with you.”

Time skip 

Once you land at Shield HQ you follow Steve to go confront Fury.”

“You just can’t stop yourself from lying, can you?” Steve asks barging in Fury’s office 

“I didn’t lie. Agent Romanoff just had a different mission then yours.” He responds calmly 

“Which you didn’t feel obliged to share,” you say coolly 

“I am not obliged to do anything.”

“Those hostages could have died Nick.” Steve said not buying anything that Nick was saying 

“I sent the greatest soldiers in history to make sure that didn’t happen.” You couldn’t help but huff at that comment. 

“Soldiers trust each other that’s what makes it an army, not a bunch of guys running around shooting guns.” You state.

At that comment Fury stood up and stated “Last time I trusted someone I lost an eye. Look I didn’t want you or Steve doing anything that you weren’t comfortable with. Agent Romanoff is comfortable with everything."

“I which can’t lead a mission when the people I am leading have missions of their own.” Steve stated back.

“It’s called compartmentalization. Nobody spills the secrets because no body knows them all. 

“Except you” you tell him. 

“You both are wrong about me, I do share. I am nice like that.” He stairs you both down, then he starts to leave and has you and Steve follow him out the door. You walk to the elevator.

“Insight bay.” 

The voice accepts his command but states that you and Steve don’t have the clearance to see it.

“Director override. Fury, Nicholas j.” 

“Confirmed”

The silence in the elevator was deafening.

“They used to play music.” You stated. 

“Yeah, my grandfather operated one of these things for 40 years. Granddad worked in a nice building. Got good tips. He would walk home every night, bunch of one stuffed in his lunch bag people would say hi they would say hi back.” He responded with a smile on his face. “time went on. The neighborhood got rougher. He’d say hi, they’d say keep on steppin. Grandad got to gripping that lunch bag a little tighter. 

“Did he ever get mugged?” you asked out of curiosity. Fury gave a small laugh 

“Every week some punk would say” What’s in the bag””. 

“What would he do” Steve asked?

“He’d show them. A bunch of crumpled ones and a loaded .22 magnum. Yeah grandad loved people, but he didn’t trust them very much.” 

You see nick shift and move around the elevator to look out the windows. You and Steve turn to look as well and couldn’t fathom what you saw. Sensing your shock.

“yeah, I know they are a lot bigger than a .22.”

You get off the elevator and start following nick around while he tells you about what you are seeing. Cranes moving jets on to the carriers, people welding and moving things into place. It reminded you of a couple of factories that you and Steve had to tour while on the road performing. You couldn’t even see the back of the giant warehouse. A curious thought ran through your head. “where does shield hide something this big?”

“Three next generation Heli carriers synced to a network of targeting satellites.”

Putting two and two together, Steve replied with “Launched from the lemurine star”

“Once we get them in the air they never need to come down. Continuous sub-orbital flight, courtesy of our new repulsor engines.”

“Stark,” you inquired?

“He had a few suggestions once he got an up-close look at our old turbines. These new long ranged precision guns and eliminate 1,000 hostiles a minute.” We stepped on to a moving platform. You try to take everything in, but there are so many moving parts that your brain can’t even process. You return to the conversation when you here Fury talk about how the guns can read the DNA of terrorist and how they know who and where they will be before they even act on something. What about the kids who were experimenting or the good cops who got caught up in a bad situation? They don’t deserve to get gunned down for one mistake. 

“I thought that the punishment came after the crime.” You voiced. 

“We can’t afford to wait that long.” 

“Who is “we”” you questioned.

“After New York the world security council that we needed a quantum surge in threat analysis. For once we’re way ahead of the curve.” Fury commented while gazing up at the   
carriers. 

“By holding a gun to everybody on earth and calling it protection.” Steve said exuberated.

“You know I read those SSR files. Greatest Generation. You guys did some nasty stuff.” Nick stated trying to rationalize what we were seeing. 

“Yeah we compromised. Sometimes in way that didn’t make us sleep so well.” Steve told nick. Just thinking back to those times make you shiver.

“But we did it, so people could be free. This isn’t freedom this is fear.” You argued 

"Shield takes the world as it is not as we like it to be. And its about time that you two get with that program.” Fury concludes as the moving platform comes to a stop. 

“Don’t hold your breath.” You say as Steve and yourself walk away from Fury.

Steve went into the men’s locker room to change, leave you to change in the women’s locker room. You could tell that he was feeling lost and uneasy about what you both had seen. The world has truly changed since you all were young in the 40’s. Sometimes you were sure that the changes weren’t for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not posting sooner different things kept popping up. But as a reward for waiting so long I am posting 2 chapters today. like before I am not an English major so I apologize now for any and all spelling and grammar errors. I also don't own anything of marvel, I use some of the dialogue to further the story.


	3. Blast From the Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning a dark secret the reader and Steve take the afternoon off to collect their thoughts. Nick makes a unexpected visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't heard the song mentioned in the chapter here it is. I finally got to incorporate the series title in the story. https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=3&v=BwyWmqV_RJc

After meeting up with Steve you both hoped on your motorcycles and zoomed away from the heavy thoughts of SHIELD. You wound up at the Smithsonian both of you wanted to see the new exhibit that they had on yours and Steve’s life. 

You walk up to the exhibit and start to hear the narrator’s speech. 

“Symbols to the Nation, Heroes to the rest of the world. The story of Captain America and Lt America is one of honor, bravery and sacrifice. Denied enlist due to poor health, and Y/N being a woman. They were both chosen to be a part of an experiment that was unique in the annals of American warfare. One that would transform them into the world’s first Super Soldiers.” As you are listing to the voice you glance down and see a little boy and girl looking at you and Steve. Both of you were undercover, not wanting to cause a scene. You put up one finger to signal to the children not to say anything. You smiled at them nodding their heads and their stunned looks of awe.

You walk ahead and see the section about the howling commandos and steady yourself for what you know you’re about to see. You look and see a giant mural of all of you and your clothes that you would wear in combat. But you can’t help but look at one face. 

“and his Howling Commandos quickly earned their stripes. Their mission: taking down Hydra, the Nazi rogue science division.” The narrator continued   
You see Steve turned and look at a glass stand that talked about Bucky. 

“Best friend since childhood, the three friends were inseparable at both school yard and battlefield. Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life in service of his country”   
All you could do was stare. You could feel the tears welling up in your eyes. Subconsousily grabbed the locket that held your boy’s pictures and the ring that was supposed to be yours on your wedding day. You’re mind raced back to that night.

Flash back

“Bucky blinks a few times slowly coming back to the present. “Why yes Y/N I was in another world. No, I was in the future. Y/N I was in a future where the war was over, and I asked you a very important question.” He grabs your hand and stops you in your tracks. He then dropped to one knee and it felt like all the air left your body. 

“Y/N I have known you my whole life, and you have always been there for me. I can never know how much pain I caused you every time I brought a girl to meet you. But it was only because I was trying to cover up the fact I was falling in love with my best friend. I had no idea that you felt the same until the day I left. You were the reason I fought against hydras experiments. I would pray every night that I would wake up to see your face again.” At this point you were struggling to hold back the tears. 

“Y/N I want to spend the rest of my life waking up to see your beautiful face next to me. So, I am asking, doll will you marry me? He asks as he took out a box that held a small ring with one small diamond within the band. You just stood there shaking your head. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Bucky, I would love to marry you!” Bucky puts the ring on your finger and stood up to kiss you. Out of the shadows you see Peggy and Steve with glasses and a bottle of something. 

“Congratulations you two! I can’t wait to be the best man!” Steve said with pride.   
“Y/N you will make a beautiful bride!” Peggy said as she embraced you in a hug.”

You are brought out of your day dream by Steve’s hand on your shoulder. You move on and see an old film reel of the three of you. Everyone has the biggest smiles on your faces and you could see the faint glimmer of the ring on your left finger. “those were the days.” 

You walk into a room with seats and watched a video which had an interview with Peggy. You placed a hand on his leg knowing that he was feeling the same way that you were. Thinking back to the loves of our lives. After we walked through the rest of the exhibit Steve and you parted ways deciding to spend the afternoon in your own ways.   
Steve went to see Peggy. It was a miracle day when the two of you found out that she was alive. But that great feeling came crashing down the first time she forgot you guys had returned for the first time. It was soul breaking and after that you didn’t visit often. As least once a month but Steve visit every week when he could. 

You went to a small café to read and think about things. While sipping on your drink you though to a song from a movie. It was from a movie called pearl harbor. It was about two friends going off to fight in the war and the events leading up to the US entrance. Steve couldn’t finish the whole movie and walked out when one of the friends appeared to have died in a crash. You watched the whole movie and started to cry at the ending song. You thought about that song now 

“When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life

When I look back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me

In my dreams I'll always see you soaring by the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you  
For all my life

I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be”

You carried the locket and the ring with you to keep Bucky’s memories with you. He will always be with you and that alone keeps you going through the day.   
You don’t realize how long you were at the café until Steve texts you asking you to pick up food and meet back at the apartment. You text him back and pack up your things. It doesn’t take you long to pick up the food and start walking up to the apartment. It always amazes you when you get fast food, it is so fast and delicious. As you walked up the stairs you here Steve talking to someone, when you get closer you recognize the voice to the face, it’s the nurse from across the hall. Kate, you think her name was. She is nice and would be a good fit for Steve. You walk up when you hear their conversation coming to an end. 

“Hey Y/N! I see you got some good food for the night! I hope you have a good rest of your night!” 

“Thanks Kate”

“Oh, and I think you guys left your stereo on.” She says as she walks down the stairs to the laundry room. 

“Thanks,” you reply trying not to relay the suspicious feeling. You and Steve never leave the stereo on. You look at each other and come up with a plan to go through the window to sneak up on whoever is in there. Once inside you were surprised to see now other than Nick fury laying on your chair in the dark. 

“I don’t remember giving you a key.” Steve states 

Do you really think I’d need one?” he sighs and continues “My wife kicked me out.”

“I didn’t know you were married.”

“There’s a lot that you two don’t know about me.”

Steve walks over to turn on the lamp, “You know nick that is the problem.”

The light comes on and you see Nick bruised and bloody. He holds a finger up to his lips to keep you quit and turns the light off again. He takes out his phone and types a message. 

“Ears everywhere” was all he said, and this put you and Steve on high alert. 

“I am sorry that I had to do this, but I had no place else to crash.”

He typed another message saying that shield was compromised. 

“Who else knows about your wife?” you ask.

“Just my friends” 

“Is that what we are?” Steve replies 

“I would like to think so.” Was the last thing he said before being gunned down by a mysterious shooter? 

Steve drags him out of range. Nick gives you a flash drive and a warning “Don’t trust anyone.”   
Next thing you hear is your front door getting banged in and Kates voice. 

“Captain and Lt.” 

Steve peeks around the corner and sees Kate walking in with a gun pointed up 

“I am Agent 13, SHEILD special forces. I am assigned to protect you.”

“On whose orders?”

She turns to your hiding place and gasps her reply. “his”. 

She radios for EMTs and asks if anyone has eyes on the shooter. Steve confirms and tells her that he is in pursuit. He runs off while you stay with the agent and fury trying to stop the bleeding before the EMTs get there. Once they arrive the move quickly and take Nick to the hospital and you meet up with Steve. 

“Y/N he was incredibly strong. He stopped my shield with one metal arm, then through it straight back at me.”

“Who the hell are we dealing with.” Was all you could think about. 

Once you arrive at the hospital you see Agent Hill and Natasha watching the surgeons try to save nicks life. 

“Is he going to make it?” Nat whispers 

“I don’t know” was all you could say

“Tell me about the shooter?” she asked 

Steve relies the information that he told you.

“Ballistics?”

“Three rounds, no refiling, completely untraceable.” Hill replies 

“Soviet-made?” Nat says thoughtfully. 

“Yeah.” Hill said back wondering how she would know that. 

The nurses and doctors start to scramble for they were losing Nick. 

All you could hear is Nat's mantra: don’t do this to me Nick. 

You walk away, and Steve looks down to the drive in your hand.   
Hill takes the body away and Nat interrogates Steve about why nick was in your apartment. 

Rumlow comes to tell you both that you are needed back at shield and you felt something was off when he instead that they leave now. 

With little time to hide the drive you did a desperate thing and hid it in the vending machine. You and Steve followed Rumlow not sure what will happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter posted!! hope everyone likes it


	4. Fugitives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Steve meet Alexander Pierce and then become fugitives from Shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had these next two chapters sitting in my files and I realized I never posted them! So sorry everyone for the delays but I hope you like it and thank you for sticking with me!

You and Steve change into your battle suits before meeting the secretary. When you round the corner, you see your so-called neighbor. You were hurt a little when you found out she was send to spy on you, but Steve took it harder then you expected. 

“Captain, Lt.” she greets you. 

“Neighbor” was all Steve said. What he missed was the women turning back with regret and pain in her eyes. 

You turn back ready to meet the secretary. 

“Oh, Captain, Lt. I am Alexander Pierce.

“Sir, Its an honor.” You state as you shake is hand. 

“The honor is mine, Lt. My father served in the 101st. Come on in.” He leads you into a room, which appears to be his office. Steve and yourself take a seat and Mr. Peirce hands you a picture of Director Fury getting sworn in. 

He told us the story about how he and Nick met. How Nick got promoted to director of SHIELD. It was inspiring. You never knew how brave and stupid he was. Then Secretary Pierce asked the question of the day. 

“Why was Nick in your apartment?”

“I don’t know” was Steve’s first response.

“Did the two of you know it was bugged” he inquired 

“We did, because Nick told us.” You stated blankly. 

“Did he tell you he was the one who bugged it?” 

That comment left a bad taste in your mouth, but you moved past the hurt of not being trusted. 

Pierce directed your attention to a monitor that showed Batroc in custody getting interrogated. Pierce tells you a story about how Nick hired Batroc to attack his own ship to get SHEILD secrets, that it was the leading theory. For they have evidence of the money trail connecting Nicks past to it. 

You didn’t believe a single word of it. “If you really knew Nick Fury, you wouldn’t believe any of this.”

“Why do you think we’re talking” Pierce stated?

Alexander gets up and walks over to the window looking out to the city below. 

“I took a seat on the council not because I wanted to but because Nick asked me to, because we were both realists. We knew that despite all the diplomacy, the handshaking and the rhetoric, that to make a better world sometimes means having to tear the old one down. That makes enemies. “

He turns back around continuing to speak. “Those people who call you dirty because you got the guts to stick your hands in the mud and try to build something better. And the idea that those people could be happy today, makes me really, really angry.” 

“Captain, Lt you two were the last ones to see Nick alive. And I don’t think that was an accident.” He looks into both of your eyes. 

“I think you don’t think so either. So, I’m gonna ask again. Why was he there?”

“He told us not to trust anyone.” Steve replied 

“I wonder if that included him” Peirce thoughtfully stated.

“We’re sorry, but those were his last words. Excuse us.” You and Steve both headed towards the doors, but were interrupted by Peirce’s foreboding comment. 

“Somebody murdered my friend and I am gonna find out why. Anyone who gets in my way is going to regret it.” He gives both of you a hard look. “Anyone.” 

“Understood” you say in unison as you walked out the door. 

Both entered the elevator with solemn looks on your faces. 

“He is up to something” you turn to Steve “Or he thinks that we have something to do with Fury’s death.”

“I don’t know, Y/N. There was definitely something off about that whole meeting, but we need to focus on the task at hand.”

He sighed “Operations control” you here the elevator confirms the request. Before the door shuts a few members of the strike team enter, Rumlow being one of them. The elevator starts to move and Rumlow tells you that forensics has found fiber on the roof where Steve confronted the shooter. Steve tells him that we will wait to see what it is before the strike team moves out. You look down to see that one of the members has his hand on one of his weapons. You are curious as to why he would do that. You make eye contact with Steve and give him a warning look. At the next level more men pile in, making you and Steve shift up to the front of the elevator. At one final stop three more people come in and you figure out what was about to go down. 

Once the elevator door dings and starts to descend Steve and you exchange looks. 

“Well boys before we get started, does anyone want to get out?” You say seductively half expecting everyone to get out but then you remembered that all the men in shield were trained to be immune to your super charm. 

The men wait another few seconds before attacking both you and Steve. You fight all the men but found it difficult when they restrained one of your arms with a magnetic cuff. They were using the electro-batons to try and stun you. It almost worked, because it knocks your breath away. Rumlow was the last one standing, ready and willing to go up against two pissed off super-soldiers. 

“I just want you guys to know that this isn’t personal.” And he goes in for a final attack. Just at that time you were able to release the magnetic pinning you to the wall and block Rumlow. You throw him up against the ceiling knocking him out. 

“I kinda feels personal.” You say as you look down at all the men and Steve knocks the cuffs off with his shield. He goes to open the doors and you are looking down the barrel of a lot of guns. 

“Duck!” Steve yells and without a second thought you hit the dirt and feel the elevator go into a free fall. When the emergency breaks kick in you find yourself stuck in between floors. You open the doors and see soldiers running down the hall to intercept your escape. You close the door and try to figure out your options. The only way out was to jump, and it wasn’t going to be fun. You latched yourself onto Steve and you both flew out the window. You crash into the main lobby with a force that would kill a normal person, but you couldn’t say that the fall was pleasant as you and Steve struggle to get up and make your escape. You head to the garage and grab two bikes. Once you make it out to the bridge you see that shield is trying to stop your escape with barricades and a quin jet. You take your whip and pull the nose of the plane down just enough for Steve to jump up and take down the plane. He grabs you’re whip and pulls you up and over as everything comes crashing down. Opening the door for your escape and next move.


	5. Being on the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet up with Natasha, learn about the secret location on the flash drive and bring up an old memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt 2 of two new chapters! I hope everyone likes them!

You change into sweats and hide your tac suits, not wanting to make a scene. Whatever has on that hard drive was something of great importance and you needed to figure out what it was. Steve was first to the vending machine and you could see the panic growing in his face. Once you reached the vending machine you saw what had him so worried. The flash drive was gone. You hear someone pop bubblegum and look behind you to see Natasha. Without a second thought Steve pushes her into an empty room while you look around to make sure the coast was clear. 

“Where is it” he demands 

“Safe.”

“Do better” you bark back 

“Where did you get it?” she quizzically asks 

“Why would we tell you?”

“Fury gave it to you why?”

“What’s on it?”

“I don’t know”

“Stop lying.” Steve strains out shaking her for good measure. 

“I only act like I know everything Rogers,” she says keeping her composure. Her ability to keep cool always came in handy whenever the hulk went on missions with the avengers. She was able to calm him down enough to get him back to being Bruce Banner. 

“I bet you knew that Fury hired the pirate didn’t you.” Steve asked.

“Well it makes sense the ship was dirty, Fury needed a way in, so do you.” She made it seemed so logical. But you were in no mood for this.

“We aren’t going to ask again.” You say coolly. 

“I know who killed fury.”

That made to whole conversation stop. Waiting for her to continue Steve let her go. 

“Most of the intelligence community doesn’t believe he exists. The ones who do call him the Winter Soldier. He is credit with over 2 dozen assassinations in the last 50 years. 

“So, he’s a ghost story.” You throw out. 

“Five years ago, I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran. Somebody shot out my tires near Odessa, we lost control went straight over a cliff. I pulled him out, but the Winter Soldier was there. I covered my engineer and he shot straight through me.” She pulls up her shirt to reveal a bullet wound, “Soviet-slug, no rifling. Bye-bye binkies.” She said trying to make light of the situation. 

“Yeah I am sure you look terrible in them now.” Steve quipped

“Going after him is a dead line I have tried,” She holds up the drive “like you said he’s a ghost story.”

“Let’s find out what the ghost wants.” Steve stats as he looks between the two of you. 

With that we left to head to the mall to access the drive. Natasha suggested it because of its crowds and easy exit points. It didn’t take you long to reach the closest mall. You made a plan, to follow them into the store and once they entered the drive you would go and find a getaway car. You didn’t like the idea of stealing some poor citizen car. But you figured that if you returned it all will be well. Your nerves grew the closer you got to the store with your head on a swivel. 

“First rule of being on the run, is don’t run walk.” Nat said to the both of you. 

Steve comments that his shoes would fall off if he would run. The three of you make your way into the apple store. While Steve and Natasha work to crack the drive, you try and be interested in the newest iPhone. You marveled at how technology has changed and how something so small could connect the world.  
Natasha gives you the nine-minute warning. You walk out to go find a ride. You see the strike team enter the mall and send Steve a text letting them know. You find a blue pick up truck un locked in the parking lot. You hate to take it, but you promised your self that you would return it. 

You pick up Steve and Nat at the meet up point. Steve takes over the driving, while Nat tells you your new destination. You make eye contact with Steve knowing exactly where you were going. 

“Where did Lt America learn to steal a car?” she looks back to you

“Nazi Germany,” you say with a small smile “And where not stealing we are borrowing take you feet off the dash.”

“Alright I got a question for you, which you do not have to answer. But if you don’t answer it you are kind of answering it.”  
You couldn’t think of what she could be taking about. 

“Was that your first kiss since 1945?” 

You started to choke on air. “Wait what? What the hell happened when I left you two?” 

“I saw Rumlow coming up the escalator and we had no time for anything else. So, I turned to Steve told him to kiss me because public displays of affection make people uncomfortable.”

“Yes, they do.” You replied.

“Well we didn’t have an option which leads me to my question.”

Steve just shakes his head, “That bad huh?”

“No, I didn’t say that.”

“It kind of sounds like that’s what you’re saying.” You laughed back 

They start bickering about practice and how everyone needs practice. 

“No, it was not my first kiss since 1945. I’m 95 I’m not dead.”

“No body special though?” 

Steve laughs to himself “Its kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience.”

“What about Y/N?” you both freeze wondering where this was going to go. 

She notices the shift of tension. “Come on if anyone would be perfect for you it would be her. You would just have to get past the friend zone.”  
You didn’t hear the comment since your mind jumped back to a few years ago. 

Flash back

 

It was right after the chitari invasion of New York. The newly formed Avengers had pushed back and saved the day. At first you and Steve felt way out of your depths because of all the new tech and the fact that aliens and gods were real. To celebrate Loki’s capture Thor brought some Asgardian mead to a Tony party. Since you didn’t think that it would have affected you or Steve you both had a big glass of it. You proved the good doctor wrong as you woke with a mass hang over. Thor let you keep some of it as a going away present. The days go by with neither you or Steve touching it. 

But on the anniversary of Bucky’s death you were in a bad shape. It was the 70th year that he has been gone and for some reason it hit you harder, because it dawned on you that it has been a life time since you were able to hold him in your arms. You visited his grave in New York, came back to look through the Smithsonian exhibit for the first time. When you saw the old video of the three of you smiling at the good times you couldn’t take you anymore. You bought more then 200 dollars of alcohol and had it gone within hours. Steve found you sitting in the family room surrounded by empty bottles, old pictures and the untouched jug of mead. 

“Oh Y/N.” he said as he crossed the mess to reach you in the middle. He wrapped his arms around you and let you cry. After about an hour you cracked open the mead and within another hour you both were 5 sheets to the wind. You were both sitting on the grounds, telling stories about your glory days, just you, Steve and Bucky. 

“I was always so sad when Bucky went after another girl. I knew that it was better to be his friend then a one-night fling but still every girl he brought was a dagger to my heart.”

“I could see it Y/N. I thought that he was so blind to not see the pain. He would hurt you and I was there to pick up the pieces. Sometimes it was hard to keep being his friend. Seeing what he was doing to you.” 

You never noticed how close Steve and you have gotten. You both were so lost in the moment and it came to a point when the two of your lips touched. You couldn’t even wrap your mind around what was happening. You felt the kiss intensify and Bucky’s face popped in your mind. The guilt you felt hurt your heart, the betrayal of your finances memory. 

“Steve stop.” You whisper as you pull away. You place a hand on his chest and that seemed to knock his senses. 

“Y/n. Oh my god. I am so sorry. I never shouldn’t have done that.”

“Steve, I miss him so much, and I know that he would want me to move on and be happy and who would be better to be happy with then you. But I just can’t stop thinking about him.” This makes him smile a small smile. Steve saw your eyes beginning to drop and decided you both have had enough excitement. 

“I will always be there for you Y/n. In what ever way you need me to be.” Steve picked you up and walked you into your room. The last few minutes had taken a lot out of you both and just like when you were kids having a sleep over he tucked you under the blankets and said good night. Steve gets ready to leave but before he got to far your outreached hand stopped him. 

“Please stay with me. No funny business, I just don’t want to sleep alone tonight.” Sleep laced your weak voice and he didn’t have the heart to say no. Steve laid on the bed above the covers.

“I am sorry Bucky. But I will be with her till the end of the line.” Steve said to himself as he drifts off to sleep. After then if you were ever having bad day or a nightmare that woke you in the middle of the night Steve was there to help you calm down.

End flashback 

Natasha noticed how quite you both had gotten when she mentioned how you would be great together. Noticing that there must be something that happened that they weren’t willing to share. Not wanting to push the subject further she became content with just watching the trees go by.  
It wasn’t long before you all arrived at the old camp. Memories flashing across your vision as Steve stopped and walked out to the front entrance. You got out and looked up to the words plastered across the arc. Camp Leigh. You were back were it all began.


	6. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your rag-tag trio makes it to the old army base. What awaits is something that you never would thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Thank you for hanging with me through my months of not posting. Interning with dolphins takes a lot out of you. But I appreciate all the support. I hope you enjoy it!

As you walked up to the fence line you looked through it to the camp that changed your life. 

“This is it?” you inquired 

“The file came from these coordinates.” Natasha stated while putting her tracker in her pocket. 

“So, did we.” Steve stated softly 

You all entered the compound looking for any clues that would lead to what you were looking for. It was hard not to reminisce about the training that you and Steve went through during your time here. 

“This camp is where we were trained.” Steve stated out loud. 

“Change much?”

“A little.” Was all you could say as you gazed up at the flag pole thinking back to those times. You swear you could still hear the drill Sargent barking out orders to Steve to pick up the pace. You are pulled out of your trance by Natasha. 

“Well this is a dead end. Zero heat signatures zero waves, not even radio. Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off.” She notices you and Steve starting passed her at a building. A building that was in the wrong place. 

“Army regulations forbids storing munitions within 500 yards of the barracks. This building is in the wrong place.” Steve informs 

The three of you walked up to the building and with one shift motion Steve uses his shield to bust threw the lock. As you expected there was no lights leading down into the office space. You mind your step as the three of you walked down the steps into what seemed like an old office space. Nat finds the switch and with a flick illuminates the floor. The first thing you see is an old SHIELD emblem against the back wall. 

“This is shield.”

“Maybe were it started.”

Everyone is scanning the area looking for any clues as to what they were looking for. Steve opens a door that leads into a room that looks to be just a place for storage. On the wall you see three all familiar faces. One of greatest tech geniuses, Howard Stark, the one and only colonel Philips, and the bestest friends you and Steve could ever have, after Bucky of course, Ms. Peggy Carter. You stayed quite while giving a knowing look to Steve. Natasha pipes up commenting. 

“And there’s Stark’s father,”

“Howard.” Was all you said back 

“Who’s the girl?” Nat asked calmly. 

Steve stayed quite then turned and began walking down the rest of the room. Nat shot you a questionable look and you just shrugged, knowing that it was Steve’s story to tell not yours. But you were surprised that Nat knew a lot of secrets, but not the name of one of the founding members of SHEILD. 

You both turned and followed Steve down the way. You saw him stop and begin investigating something. 

“What did you find Steve?” you asked 

“I have a question for you girls. If you’re already working in a secret office,” he pauses for a second to try a pry the shelve to the side. With a little bit of pressure, the door slides all the way open to reveal a secret elevator. “Why do you need to hide the elevator?”

Nat uses her fancy 21st century technology to figure out the passcode to open the elevator. In a matter of seconds, the elevator dings open and the three of you stepped in. As the elevator moves down you can’t help but hope that the cables don’t break sending the three of you into the twilight zone. The old Disney movie was on late one night and all the other avengers where telling you how much you should go on the ride at Disney World. You think that you would probably never have to go through that for a few reasons. One you tend to get anxious in large crowds, and two you can’t stomach the feeling of a free-fall. It brings back too many painful memories. Before you know it, the elevator stops opening into another hall way. It was dark, leaving all three of you on guard. You continue to walk straight, your eyes adjusting to the dim lights that were being given off by computers? That’s weird. When you stepped up onto the platform the lights shifted on shedding light on old technology that had even Nat wondering. 

“This cant be the data point. This technology is ancient.” She says while scanning the room. You spot something that seems out of place siting on the consol. You looked to Nat and apparently you had similar ideas for she took out the flash drive and inserted it into the hub. The second the flash drive was inserted the room lit up even more, illuminating what looked like machine after machine of old film reels. The main screen in the front pops up asking to initiate system. Nat enters yes and makes a pop culture reference. It was one that you and Steve knew about, which seemed to surprise nat. she steps back, and the screen comes to life and starts talking. 

“Rogers, Steven, born 1918.” The camera shifts to you “Y/N/L, Y/N born 1917.” That sent a chill down your spine. You see the camera shift to Nat “Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna, born 1984.” Not being able to comprehend what was going on you thought out loud. 

“It must be some kind of recording,” 

“I am not a recording, Fraulein.” The fact that it spoke back to you sent another long shiver down your spine. You had a bad feeling about this. 

“I may not be the man I was when the captain and Lt took me prisoner in 1945, but I am.” Then on the next screen over you see a face that you would rather forget. Arnim Zola. 

“You guys know this thing?”

“Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the red skull. He’s been dead for years” Steve stated matter of factly as he began walking around the machine. 

“First correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you I have never been more alive! In 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body. My mind, however that was worth saving, on 200,000 feet of databanks. You are standing in my brain.” Steve meets back up with you on the platform with a confused look on his face. 

“How did you get here?” you asked 

“Invited.” Was all he gave you 

“It was operation paperclip after world war II, SHIELD recruited German scientists with strategic value.” Nat in lighted Steve. You remember hearing about it allele bit from Peggy but didn’t give it much thought. 

“They thought I could help their cause, But I was also helped my own.” Zola responded. 

“Hydra died with the red skull.” Steve stated 

“Cut off one head, two more shall take its place.”

“Prove it.” You demanded 

“Accessing data banks. Hydra was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize was that if you try take that freedom, they resist.” Zola plays an old war video that highlights Steve and yours fighting style.

“The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, SHIELD was founded, and I was recruited. The new hydra grew a beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. For 70 years hydra ha been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history would not cooperate, history was changed.”   
You were taken back by the pictures of the winter solider. Not wanting to believe that shield would have let this happen she finally piped in. 

“That impossible. SHIELD would have stopped you”  
The article about Howard and his wife dyeing in the car crash hit home. And when he pulled nicks photo up, Nat almost lost it when he brought up nicks photo

“Hydra created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security.   
Zola then goes on to talk about project insight and that once that program is functional the new Hydra would raise again. 

“We won Captain and Lt. Your death amounts to the same as your life, a zero sum.” Getting fired up about what he has reveal made Steve so angry that he punches the screen.   
Without skipping a beat Zola pops up onto another screen. 

“What’s on this drive,” you demanded 

“Project insight requires insight. So, I wrote an algorithm.” His cold mechanical voice stated

“What kind of algorithm? What does it do?” Nat rapid fired. 

“The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunate you will be to dead to hear it.” 

The three of you turned just in time to see the elevator doors get locked down. 

“Guys we got a boogie. Short range ballistics. We’ve got 30 seconds tops.” Nat informed 

“Who fired it?” you ask 

Her face drops when she saw that it was S.H.E.I.L.D's. 

You look around the room to find some way out. Trying to tune out Zola haunting words. Steve manages to find a grate in the floor. He rips it off just in time for the three of you to brace in the shaft. You hear the missile it its target and feel the crushing weight of the rubble piling on top blacking everything out. When you come to your senses you see Nat lying to still for comfort and Steve pushing a slab of concrete out for your escape. You send a silent prayer up to Howard thanking him for the wonder that is Steve’s shield. 

“Are you ok?” He asks.   
Not trusting your voice, you shake your head in acknowledgement. Steve picks up Nat and the three of your try and make your escape. As you make your way through the disaster zone you spot three jets flying overhead. Steve picks up the pace and you disappear into the woods. Once you are a safe distance away Steve lays Nat down by a tree and the three of you take a breath. You sit in complete silence taking in everything that you learned tonight. About an hour later Nat wakes up and you start walking in no direction trying to find a road. Once you find the next town your barrow another car and drive to the only safe place you can think of. You knock on the white door praying that Sam was home. He opens the door, shocked to see some of the best heroes looking like they have been through hell. 

“Hey man.” 

“I’m sorry about this.” Steve starts. 

“We need a place to lay low.” You finished Steve’s thought 

“Everyone we know is trying to kill us.” Nat said dead panned. 

Sam takes a moment to look at you again. He steps aside allowing the three of you in. 

“Not everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Tower of Terror is one of my personal favorite rides at Disney World, so I thought it would be a fun idea to add in. Thank you again for sticking through any grammar mistakes. Hopefully I will post the next chapter soon.


	7. The Past is Back and Its Ready to Haunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You regroup after finding shocking news. Little did you know the biggest shock of you life was let to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thanks for all the support. This chapter has one of my favorite parts of the movie in it. Again please forgive any grammar mistakes and I hope you all like it!

The Past is Back and Ready to Haunt  
The three of you take turns showering. Each of you have something different on your mind that weighs heavily. There was something that you could quite shake after hearing everything that Zola told you. It made you question if you hadn’t gone under to wait for Steve would you have figured out what Hydra was planning. Would you have been happy moving on from your first love, Bucky to find someone new like maybe Howard Stark. If you had would you have been able to protect him? Would you have been Tony Starks mother? 

“Ugh I don’t even want to think about that.” You verbally scolded yourself. Not that Tony isn’t a good man and his mother would be proud, but the two of you have been through so much that you couldn’t even picture it. Steve is the last one out of the shower. You join Nat on the bed, both drying off your hair. 

“You ok?” Steve asked Nat. She looked lost and disappointed 

“Yeah.” 

“What going on?” Steve inquires as he moves across the room and sits down right in front of the two of you. 

“When I first joined SHIELD I thought I was going straight. But I guess I just traded the KGB for Hydra. I thought I knew whose lies I was telling but I guess I can’t tell the difference anymore.” 

You look at Steve with knowing eyes. 

“There is a chance you might be in the wrong business.” You say with a small smile. 

Nat laughs and looks at you, then back at Steve. 

“I owe you. Both of you.” 

“Its okay” Steve shrugged it off 

“If it was the other way around and it was down to me to save your guy’s life, now you both be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?”  
Nat looked like she was terrified of the answer. 

Without hesitation you stated, “We would now.”

“And we are always honest.” Steve responded with a small smile. 

“Well you seem pretty chipper for someone who just found out they died for nothing.” 

“Well guess I just like to know who I am fighting.” Steve leans back on his chair relaxing for a few seconds. 

You hear Sam walking up to the room saying that he made breakfast. 

“Thank you, Sam that is very kind, of you.” You said with your stomach giving a small grumble to confirm that you were starving. 

After breakfast, which was delicious, Sam should really consider giving the girl at the front desk some homemade food he would probably get that date, everyone gathered for a meeting. 

“Now, the question is who at SHIELD could launch a domestic missile strike?”

“Pierce” The name put a bad taste in your mouth.

“Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world.” Nat helpfully pointed out 

“Well he is not working alone. Zola’s algorithm was on the lemurian star.” Steve stated

“So was Jasper Sitwell.” Nat chimed in. 

Weighing your options, you thought out load. “So, the real question is, how do the two most wanted people in Washing kidnap a SHIELD officer in broad daylight?” 

“The answer is, you don’t” Sam pipes up and places a file in front of the three of you.

“What’s this?” Steve asked puzzled

“Call it a resume.”

“Is this Bakhmala? The Khalid Khandil mission that was you? You guys didn’t say he was a pararescue.”

You grabbed the picture of Sam and another man. You looked at it closely and realized there was only one man that could possibly be. 

“Is this Riley?”

“Yeah” 

“I heard they couldn’t bring in the choppers because of the RPGs. What did you use? A stealth chute?”

“No”

Steve looked at the file and got a funny smile on his face. You looked over his should and saw the machine that Sam used in the mission. 

“I thought you said that you were a pilot?” You asked amused 

“I never said pilot.” Was all he said back 

“We can’t ask you to do this, Sam. You got out for a good reason.” You tried to reason 

“Dude Lt and Captain America need my help. There’s no better reason to get back in.”  
You could tell he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. 

“Where can we get our hands on one of these things?” Steve asked, clearly giving up as well. 

“The last one is at Fort Meade, behind three guarded gates and a 12- inch steel wall.”  
Steve looked at you and Nat, you both just shrugged knowing it was going to a walk in the park. 

“Shouldn’t be a problem.” You made the plan then moved out into action. 

Much to your protests about his safety Sam insisted on joining you on the mission. The drive to the fort was calmer then you expected. Your little rag-tag army was about to break in to one of the most protect forts on the east coast. Steve directed the plan using you as the focal point. It was your job to go undercover with Nat and get to the control room. Once there Nat would work her tech magic allowing for the boys to come in undetected to meet up with you. Posing as Interns who lost their way they walked up to the front desk. 

“Hello, Hi, my name is Rachel Clarke, and this is my friend Hannah Bales we got stuck in traffic and we really need to make it to the meeting with the Colonel. We are already on thin ice as it is can you help us out.” You gave a soft nervous smile trying to act the part. 

“I have never seen the two of you, so I am going to have to see some id.” The man said sternly 

“Oh gosh darn it I think we left them in the card. Please sir we really need to get back there.” You make eye contact with the poor unsuspecting man. You can see the control take hold. 

“Yeah sure feel free to go right on in.” He says, clearly not focused. 

“Oh, and would you mind giving us directions to the computer room? We have to make a stop there as well.” 

“No problem, you walk through the door and right you follow the hall straight down and make a left. Follow that hall and make a right turn three hallways down. Here is the code to get into the room” He said happily unaware he is giving away trade secrets of national security. 

“Thanks doll, oh and if you would forget you ever saw us ok?” You said in a cheery voice. 

“Sure, thing have a great day!”

You walked through the door leading to the back and Nat gave you a look. 

“What?” You asked innocently 

“Oh nothing, just remind me to never get on your bad side. I wouldn’t want to wind up on the top of avenger’s tower dressed like a chicken. 

“Oh Nat, don’t worry I would make sure you’re a cute chicken!” 

You both had a good laugh while you made your way to the computer room. 

The directions were spot on and the two of you had no problems getting into the computer room. After a small scuff with the men in the computer room Nat set to work on the computers. You left to meet up with the boys and the rest of the mission went according to plan for once!  
Now that you had the falcon wings you moved on to your next plan which is kidnaping Jasper Sitwell. Sam was a great asset to your team, because next thing you knew you were pushing Sitwell out on to the roof. He rolls on the ground and struggles to his feet. 

“Tell me about Zola’s algorithm.” Steve approached him with you and Nat following close behind 

“Never heard of it” Sitwell was out of breath and trying to stay on his feet while backing up. 

“What were you doing on the lemurian star” was your next question 

“I was throwing up. I get seasick” Sitwell reached the edge of the roof and Steve caught him just before he fell over. In Steve’s grip he regained his cocky attitude. 

“Is this little display meant to insinuate that you’re gonna throw me off the roof. Cause it’s really not your style, Rodgers.”

“Your right.” Steve puts him down and brushes off Sitwell’s shoulders. “It’s not. Its hers.”

Steve stepped to his right and Nat proceeded to kick Sitwell off the roof. Why she thought now was a good time to bring up Steve’s dating life was beyond you. 

“What about that girl from Accounting, Laura…”

“Lillian. Lip piercing, right?”

“Yeah she’s cute.”

“I don’t think he is ready for that Nat.” was all you could say while stifling a giggle. 

You look up and behind you as Sitwell gets tossed to ground, clearly shaken by the experience. You approached him, and he puts his hand up to stop your approached. 

“Zola’s algorithm is a program for choosing insight’s targets.”

“What targets?”

“You. A TV anchor in Cairo, the under secretary of Defense, a valedictorian from Iowa city, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, anyone who’s a threat to Hydra now, or in the future.”

“In the future? How could it know.” 

“How could it not?” Sitwell stood up o look Steve in the eye “The 21st century is a digital book. And Zola taught us how to read it.” He looked around to the three of you clearly not getting the picture. “Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, emails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores! Zola’s algorithm evaluates people’s past to predict their future.”

“And what then” you stated 

“Oh my God. Peirce is gonna kill me.” Sitwell starts to freak out. 

“What then.” Steve says more sternly 

“Then the insight helicarriers scratch people off the list. A few million at a time.” 

Your heart just sunk, and you were instantly sick. Now that you got all you needed to know you decided to move locations to figure out your next move. 

Time skip 

“Hydra doesn’t like leaks.” Sitwell commented 

“Then why don’t you try sticking a cork in it."

“Insight launching in 16 hours. Were cutting it a little bit close here." 

“I know. Well use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the helicarriers directly.”

“What! Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea.” 

Next thing you hear is a thump on the roof and a metal hand grabbing Sitwell flinging him in to on coming traffic. Everyone goes into fight mode trying to get the apparent winter solider off the roof of the car. The soldier’s mini army drives up behind you and Sam struggles to keep control of the car. After a few heart stopping minutes and the craziest slide ride ever, everyone was out of the car and now on foot running for your lives. You see the solider launch a grenade at Steve. 

“Who the Hell has a fucking Grenade launcher” you thought to yourself as Steve pushes you out of the way. You see Steve get blasted off the over pass, you run through the fire storm trying to get a visual on Steve. You make it to the edge and see an overturned bus. Your anger won over your worry for Steve and you take your whip out and start taking out some of the men. You see them zero in on Nat and right as the solider blasted the car Nat was using for cover off the road you got his arm with your whip. You struggled to keep control of the whip but the solider was strong and with a firm grip he had you flying over the edge of the overpass right next to Nat. You retracted your whip and tried to make a quick plan with Nat as you were running.

You both see his shadow and come up with a quick distraction. When Nat got his attention, you struck him with your whip right in the face. You couldn’t tell if you did real damage, but you got his glasses off, while getting him majorly pissed off. While he was distracted you and Nat took off running, trying to avoid the shower of bullets. It was complete chaos civilians running for their lives, bullets flying everywhere, it was almost like you never left 1945. Trying to get out of here alive Nat came up with a plan to trick the solider in to a corner and blind side him. You seize your chance after he falls for the bait. You and Nat mount your attack fighting in perfect sync. After a few minutes of fighting Nat manages to sting his arm giving you both a chance to run. 

“Run! Get out of the way.” You scream at the top of your lungs. 

You hear a shot ring out and you hear Nat let out a painful moan. You both duck behind a car and asses her wound. You patch her up the best you can and tell her to get to better cover. You both wait a little bit longer, but your hearts skipped a beat when you heard a familiar thump and turned to see the winter solider putting you in his sights. Then out of now where you see Steve running to the rescue. He distracts the solider long enough that you were able to move Nat to a more secure location. Once you felt like she was safe for the time being you went to help Steve. It was just like old times, you and Steve working together in harmony. But you had to give the solider credit he was an amazing fighter. You tried to get the drop on him, but he flipped you behind him, but you managed to get his mask off. Steve rushed to your side and by the time you both stood up and faced the solider again your world would never be the same, for the face of the winter solider was none other then the face of your lost love. You froze where you stood, too shocked to form a sentence. So, Steve said one for you. 

“Bucky?” 

“Who the hell is Bucky?” was all he said. 

He took aim at you and Steve, but Sam came in right at the last second. When the solider stood up he had a confused look on his face. He looked into your eyes and you though you saw a flicker of recognition. It was gone in a flash as he took aim again, this time Nat coming in with the save shooting at him with his own gun. Once the smoke cleared he was gone and the four of you where surrounded. The strike team forced you to your knees and stuck guns to your heads. You vaguely remember Rumlow telling the men to stand down and cuffing you. You were shaken to your soul and couldn’t function properly. Steve sends you a worried look as they load you into the vehicle. One sentence kept playing on repeat. 

“Who the Hell is Bucky?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the big reveal happened. I know this chapter is longer then the others but I really wanted it to have the big fight scene and reveal! I hope you liked it and stay tuned for more. So close to the end!


	8. Memories, All Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier is starting to remember!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I would like to thank you for all the support. This was an interesting chapter for me because I attempted to switch POVs. This chapter is in The Winter Soldier's POV and tells the story of what happened after the encounter. Please remember that I suck at grammar so try and look past any big grammar mistakes. Thanks again and enjoy. Ps I wanted to make the winter soldier remember all of the memories except his name for a little more add torture.

Bucky’s POV

Who ever these targets were they were skilled to even my level. But no one is as good as me. I went after the two women, figuring that they would be easy targets to pick off. I opened fired on the over pass trying to keep them pinned. One of my comrades handed me a grenade launcher which I used to launch the red head off the bridge after the shoot hit I felt heat building on my arm and I look down and see a whip latched on my metal arm. I felt the anger build inside of me and ripped the whip and its owner off the bridge as well. For whatever reason the whip retracted, and I moved across the bridge to cut them off. But I under estimated their cunning and the (Y/H/C) haired got a lucky shot nearly taking of my mask. Furious they got the drop on me I opened fired and jumped off in pursuit. 

Once I caught up with them the real fight began with 2 against 1 odds, my favorite set up. One thing I wasn’t counting on was the red heads sting disk. God Damn was that annoying. By the time that I shrugged it off they were running away for their lives. I line up for my shoot, for some reason I was always more comfortable with long range kills. I take my breathe and a shot rang out, wounding the red head in the shoulder. With the shot fired I see the two of them take cover behind a van. I moved into position lining up for the kill shot when I was bombarded off the car. Obviously, my men couldn’t seem to handle a simple target. I engage the man who was nearly equal to my skill. The other women joined the fight and between the two of them it was hard to maintain the upper hand. With one smooth motion I flipped the woman off my back, feeling her take my mask off with her. Taking a split second to collect myself I turn to finish the fight and stared into to confused faces. 

“Bucky?” the man said in a whisper. The name brought back a dreadful feeling that always was followed by unimaginable amounts of pain. 

“Who the hell is Bucky?” I ask while I take aim. 

I never fired my shot because for the second time today I was kicked from behind. I recover and see that the woman was staring at me with tears in her eyes. I look between the two of them growing even more confused. I try to fire again but I hear the tell of the grenade launcher being shot. I duck out of the way using this chance to retreat. I meet at the rendezvous point and wait for extraction. I think back to the fight and I get lost in the (Y/C/E) eyes of the woman on the bridge. I can’t seem to help the searing pain that comes with a forgotten memory. 

_“________ _________ ___________ you hurry a long now we got to go meet with the Rodgers and meet our new neighbors!” I hear my mom call out._

_“Coming mother!”_

_I run to pack up most of my toys but I grab a couple of toy solider to play with Steve, and who knows maybe the new neighbors have a kid that we can play with to._

_I greet Steve with a small bear hug, knowing that if he were to get a full bear hug he might break another bone._

_“Do you think that the new neighbors have a kid that we can play with?” Steve asks._

_“Don’t know Stevie, all we can do is wait and see. I just hope that it isn’t a girl.”_

_“Yeah” Steve sad in agreement._

_The walk across the street was short and in two minutes Mrs. Rodgers was giving a polite knock on the door._

_“Yes? Hello?” A woman opened the door._

_“Good Day! My name is Sarah Rodgers, and this is my son Steve!”_

_“Hello, I’m Winifred Barnes and this is my eldest son _______! We just wanted to come by and welcome you to the neighborhood!”_

_“Oh, why that is lovely! Thank you so much for the greetings. My name is Jane (Y/L/N). Please do come in!”_

_In the corner of my eye I see a wave of fabric move out of sight. I wondered if she has a kid after all. I walk into the front room and see boxes everywhere._

_“Excuse the mess my husband and sons had to start work straight away so its just me and my little (Y/n).”_

_I hear my mom engage in conversation, but my ears perked at the sound of confirmation that there was indeed a kid to play with._

_“Y/N please come to the front room and meet out new neighbors. Everyone this is my daughter (Y/N)”_

_I see the fabric that I saw before flash before my eyes again but this time it didn’t disappear. My eyes followed the dress and I looked into the face of a girl. I was kind of bummed that she wasn’t a new boy to play with, but she seemed nice._

_“Nice to meet you.” I reach out my hand and give her a nice firm hand shake. Now that the greets were done all I wanted to do was play._

_“Mama can Steve and I take Y/n out in the front to play?” I asked_

_“If it is all right with Mrs. Y/N.”_

_“Mrs. Y/L/N can Y/N come out to play?”_

_“Sure thing, thank you for asking ______. Y/N go ok and play in the front. Don’t stray to far and come back before dark!”_

_“Yes mama.”_

_It turns out that she wasn’t to bad for a girl. While she looked like a doll she played just as rough as the rest of us. It must be because of her five brothers always giving her a hard time. The play date was going great until the neighborhood bully Rick came over._

_“________, Rodgers who is your new girlie friend.” He taunted_

_“Don’t talk to her like th…” I start to say._

_“My name is Y/N and you are?” she said full of confidence._

_“The name is Rick. Now boys are you going to give me one of your soldiers the easy way or the hard way.”_

_“No these are our toys Rick go find your own.” Steve stated with more power then he got._

_He was trying to bluff and trying to act tough. Rick pushed him down and he tried to get back up and fight but before either of us where collected enough to push back, I saw Y/N knee him in the bad place and sock him right in the kisser. Rick looks up stunned at the girl who just sent him to the ground._

_“This isn’t over princess.” He glared at her as him and his buddies left us alone._

_“Steve are you alright?”_

_In a flash the tough girl turned into an angel who worried about my best friend just about as much as I did. It was in that moment I knew that we were going to be great friends._

The sound of vans pulling up drew me out of my head. I try and reach back to the memory but as quick as it came it was gone lost in the abyss that was the hell in my head. I must have looked lost and broken because no one dared to come close. One of the commanding officers gave me direct orders to go into the van, and I felt my body move on auto pilot. I spent the rest of the ride gazing at nothing trying to fight any form of memories. 

When we reached the base, I was instructed to take off my shirt and sit on the chair. I was to out of it to even know what chair I was even siting on. The doctors get to work repairing my arm. The sound of the drill triggers another wave of memories about what happened to me and why I was here. The pain was too much as I remembered the freezing cold of being put on ice and I lashed out at the man repairing my arm. I knew there were guns on me, but I was taken away into another memory. 

_The sound of the whistle signaled that it was time for me to board. I didn’t want to go but it was my duty to my country to fight for freedom. I turned to Y/N. She is as beautiful as the day I met her and still as tough. I see the tear slide down her face, and it breaks my heart._

_“Oh, come doll don’t shed any tears for me. I will be back sooner than you think.” I said hoping that my heart breaking wasn’t felt through the tough guy persona. There was so many things I wished to say to her, but I couldn’t ever find the right words. Lucky for me she did._

_"_____ ever since we were kids, it’s been you, Steve and me against the world. We watched each other and grew up knowing that we were always going to be together. As the years went on our friendship grew into something more.” She started"_

_My heart began to beat faster not knowing where she was going with this._

_“I knew you only saw me as a friend, but I just wanted you to know that I have always thought of you as something more. I love you ________ ___________ __________ , and I couldn’t live knowing that I never told you how I felt, and something happened to you.”_

_There it was. The words that I only dreamed that I would hear. Y/N loved me. Even through all the crap I put her through by chasing after other girls. Trying to hide my own feelings for my best friend. I couldn’t take the look on her face anymore and cupped her face in my hands pulling her into a kiss._

_This kiss wasn’t like any kiss I have ever experienced. The moment I touched her lips the world felt lighter, and brighter. I was like I was breathing truly for the first time in my life. The final whistle blew breaking the spell between us. All we could do was look at each other._

_“(Y/N) I have always loved you to. I have just been too much of a coward to say it first. Now I have even more of reason to come back home, to you and make you the happiest women in all of New York.” I confessed._

_We had another fleeting kiss before I went and found my seat. I waved out the window promising her that we will meet again!_

The sound of boots walking on cold tile brought me out of the memory. Just like with the first memory, I couldn’t remember anything which just left me confused. 

“Mission Report” the man who I remembered as my handler, Alexander Peirce demanded. 

I couldn’t seem to break out of the darkness in my head. 

“Mission Report Now!” 

I still didn’t answer, so he slapped me one step out of my confusion. 

“The man and Y/C/H woman on the bridge. Who where they?” I asked confused

“You met them earlier this week on another assignment."

“I knew them. I knew her.” I stated more to myself then to Peirce. 

I hear him grab the stool that the Doctor was sitting on. 

“Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped the century and I need you to do it one more time. Society’s at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning, we are going to give it a push. But, if you don’t do your part, I can’t do mine. And Hydra can’t give the world the freedom it deserves.”

I can’t shake the memory of the two people on the bridge. 

“But I knew them.” I say defeated. 

Peirce stands and gives the orders to prep me, but the doctors tell him I have been out of cryo freeze to long. Then he says word that chill me to the core. 

“Then wipe him and start over.”

All my strength left me as I let the doctors push me back. They put a guard in my mouth and I prepare myself for the hell raising pain. As the Machine starts up I try one more time to remember the name of the woman on the bridge. Right before the machine starts I remember her name. 

“Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed the look from the other side. There will be at least two more flashbacks: one from the reader one from Bucky. Hang in there guys we are almost done!!


End file.
